


Wolf Spouse

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ending to a non-existent fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Time Travel, heart to heart, if it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because my ‘wolf-spouse’, as you like to call it, is an annoying, idiotic, brave, smart, reckless eighteen year old <em>boy</em> who knows about werewolves, doesn’t shut up and who isn't afraid to stand up to monsters or make stupid mistakes because he thinks it will make everything better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the beginning, blanked out the middle and mixed up the ending.
> 
> In short, I don't know what happened.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, this is unbeta'd.

“Are you an idiot?” Derek snapped. “I didn’t need you to go find a witch to make me happy. I am happy. I didn’t need you to go make a stupid wish and then nearly die because of it.”

“I was just trying to help,” Stiles argued back, although he did feel kind of miserable that it hadn’t worked.

“You want to help? Try not being an idiot in the future.”

Stiles nodded, too tired from wishing and dying and Derek yelling at him to be bothered to argue much anymore.

“I am happy,” Derek repeated. “I have everything I need, right here, right now. Don‘t you see?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded defeated, tired, bored. “Yeah, I see now. You have your Alpha-ness and your betas and your house and pretty much everything you had in that other life. And I’m sure one day soon, you’ll find the girl you’re meant to be with for the rest of your life someday soon. I’m sorry for making a mistake.”

Derek watched him for a long moment. “Stiles-”

“I’m really tired, you know, from dying and everything,” Stiles interrupted, not want Derek to continue. “So I’m just going to go now.”

He turned and walked out before Derek could say anything else. He just wanted to get home, sleep off the embarrassment, the near-death, the humiliation, the last few days basically, and get back to normal, as normal as he could.

He drove home completely silently, no radio, no singing, nothing. He was just too tired to be bothered. His dad wasn’t home when he got there, clearly he was out working. Stiles headed in and went straight for his room.

He flicked on the light and barely reacted to Derek sitting on his bed, a testament to the last few months in an alternate timeline.

“I already have,” Derek spoke the moment Stiles flopped down into his computer chair, both irritated and exhausted by his presence.

“That’s great,” Stiles answered.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said again. He repeated carefully, “I already have.”

“So you’ve said. Both of those statements actually.”

“You’re not getting it,” Derek rose to his feet and moved over to where Stiles was sitting, leaning over him. “ _I already have_.”

“Have _what_?” “Stiles snapped, tired of hearing him repeat the phrase.

“Found the _person_ I’m meant to be with for the rest of my life.”

“Very exciting,” Stiles looked up at Derek warily. “I’m sure she’ll be very happy to hear this. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“It’s not a girl,” Derek was staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

“That’s okay. I’m not judging.”

Derek sighed, rubbed his eyes and crouched in front of Stiles. “You really are an idiot.”

“You say that like you’re surprised or amazed. Either way, it’s not news.”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?”

“Spell idiot? Yeah, I’m pretty sure I already know how to do that. I’m an idiot, not stupid.”

“Are you being deliberately obtuse or something?”

“Probably. Why? Is there something I’m missing?”

“Yes,” Derek stood up. “Something really big and I can’t tell if you’re doing it deliberately or whether I’m just not being clear enough.”

“Sometimes you are pretty cryptic,” Stiles pointed out. “Such as saying you’ve found your wolf-wife repeatedly.”

“It’s not a girl,” Derek repeated.

“Sorry, wolf-husband. Wolf-spouse, whatever. Point is, I don’t see what I’m supposed to be missing here. Why do I need to know about your wolf-spouse?”

Derek glared at him although Stiles could sense there wasn’t the usual heat behind it.

“I told you I was happy here and that’s because I have a new pack and a home and friends and people I can trust. But it’s not the only reason.”

“So you came here to add to your speech from earlier? That’s great. Can you leave now? I’m tired. I almost died, remember?”

“Very clearly,” Derek answered with a heavy sigh. “Not my point. What I mean, is that there is something - some _one_ \- else that makes me happy.”

“That’s great, Derek. I’m glad you’ve found your wolf-spouse. Am I meant to know who this person is?”

“ _You_ , idiot.”

“I think we established that,” Stiles misunderstood as he pushed his chair away out from in between Derek and his desk. “Do you need my help? Is that why you came here? You wolf-spouse doesn’t know that they’re your wolf-spouse, or-or they don’t know that werewolves even exist! _That’s_ it, isn’t it?”

“No,” Derek watched him. “What I meant is, _you_ do.”

“I do what?” Stiles focused on maneuvering his chair about his room.

“Make me happy. You make me happy.”

“I- _What_?” Stiles froze, his gaze springing to Derek’s.

“You make me happy.”

“And how do I do this exactly?”

“Because my ‘wolf-spouse’, as you like to call it, is an annoying, idiotic, brave, smart, reckless eighteen year old _boy_ who knows about werewolves, doesn’t shut up and who isn’t afraid to stand up to monsters or make stupid mistakes because he thinks it will make everything better.”

“Wait, what, _me_?!”

“Yes, _you_.”

“But that’s not right,” Stiles pushed himself in the chair to the wall before standing up and pacing around the room “I can’t be your…wolf-spouse.”

“Why not?”

“Because! Look at me,” Stiles gestured to himself. “I’m not wolf-spouse material. I’m not even werewolf material. I’m not strong or fearless or intimidating. And, I swear to God, if you spout that ‘brains is better than brawn’ bullshit, I will not hesitate to hit you with my mountain ash baseball bat.”

“Are you sure you’re not ‘wolf-spouse’ material?”

Stiles looked at Derek. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the Alpha. You’re supposed to be my beta. Yet you’re fine, just standing there, threatening to hit me. I’m pretty sure no other beta would get away with that.”

“I didn’t even know I was in your pack,” Stiles muttered beginning to pace again, ignoring Derek’s slight growl at the comment. “But that’s not the point. The point is, how come I’m your ‘wolf-spouse’? I’m not that special.”

“Will you stop that?” Derek asked, irritated.

“What, pacing? Cause I can, but let me tell you, it’s kind of what’s keeping me calm right now.”

“No, stop putting yourself down. You’re acting like you’re not important and it’s annoying.”

“I’m sorry, you’d rather pretend I was someone better? I hear that’s not a good thing to do, you’re meant to be yourself apparently.”

“No, I’d rather you’d stop pretending you’re someone worse.”

Stiles stopped pacing, and looked at Derek again, confused. “Huh?”

“You’re my mate, Stiles, you’re important and special and part of my job is to make sure no-one, including yourself, ever doubts that.”

“But,” Stiles blinked back any emotion. “How can I be your mate? I’m just me, Stiles, a little old human.”

“A human,” Derek made a point to miss out the ‘little old’ part, “with a mountain ash baseball bat who’s not afraid to stand up to an Alpha werewolf.”

“That doesn’t make me special. Scott stood up to you as well at one point.”

“When he wasn’t in my pack, yes. Nowadays, you’re pretty much the only one with the guts to do so and you don’t think that’s important?”

Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to process everything. Derek moved slowly and sat next to him.

“You’re important,” Derek repeated softly. “To the pack, to me. You’re my mate. I need you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, fiddling his hands in his lap. Derek reached over and stilled them.

“I feel like this moment should be recorded in the history books,” Derek tried to lighten the mood. “The day Stiles Stilinski stopped talking without being manhandled first.”

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered but there was a small smile growing on his face.

“I didn’t mean to spring it on you. I know I’m not exactly what you look for when it comes to relationships-”

“No, that’s not it,” Stiles shook his head hurriedly. “I just don’t understand what _you_ see in _me_.”

“Everything that I’m not,” Derek answered, quietly.

Stiles snorted, self-deprecatingly. “So not much then?”

“Stop it,” Derek warned softly. “Stop talking about yourself like that. I see a lot more than just nothing when I look at you.”

Stiles glanced to him briefly, clearly still not believing it.

“I see everything when I look at you. I’m the one who should be wondering why you like me.”

Stiles looked at him, his jaw dropping a little. “Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself lately? You’re good looking, clever, protective, caring and you don’t trust Peter. Who wouldn’t fall at your feet?”

“You,” Derek pointed out.

“No, I fell. I fell hard and desperate pretty early on.”

“Me too,” he admitted in return.

“Yeah, right, for me? I highly doubt that.”

“Well, then, you’ve got to stop doubting. It’s the truth.”

Stiles shook his head. “I guess I just don’t understand why a guy like you, who could have anyone, would fall for a guy like me, who’s not much to look at. I mean, how many people do you think give me their number or take a second glance at me in the street?”

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Derek replied, a nearly hidden edge to his voice. “You’re amazing. I’m not-”

“I think we both have issues we need to deal with,” Stiles interrupted him before he could go any further. “Maybe that’s something that as…mates, we can fix.”

“That’s if you want…” Derek spoke up.

“Of course I do. Why? Do you not want me to be your mate?” Stiles was suddenly hit again with more doubt.

“Don’t talk rubbish,” Derek scoffed, but he squeezed Stiles hands gently. “Of course I want you to be my mate. You’re perfect.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Stiles replied, almost shyly. Derek reached over and turned Stiles face towards him. He placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, one that made Stiles blush furiously and grin widely.

“You’re perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random draft ending to a fanfiction I have not written. Ask if you really want to know.
> 
> I started with a plan and I don't really know what happened.
> 
> It was supposed to be short. There was supposed to be an argument, a blurted confession and a heated first kiss. Then I started writing it and this happened.
> 
> I went in a Supernatural direction with the declaration of love. I thought it was too soon. I decided to do insecurities on both sides. I portrayed Derek's the best I could. I thought having the perfect relationship beginning is too faerietayle (deliberately spelled wrong) but I don't really know, I'm just writing to work past my writers block
> 
> Like I said, this just happened


End file.
